


Возвращение

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [37]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Возвращение

Каждый раз, когда Шульдих приезжает домой из Розенкройц после прохождения очередного регулярного тестирования, он читает в глазах Кроуфорда: «с возвращением». Немец привык к молчанию, он не обижается. Открытое проявление заботы является непозволительной роскошью в контексте их жизни.

Каждый раз, когда Кроуфорд выходит из медитативного транса, он видит в улыбке Шульдиха: «с возвращением». Он не уверен, что дело обстоит именно так. А посему оракул предпочитает просто верить аксиоме, что ничего, кроме видений, Брэду Кроуфорду примерещиться не может.

Но в каждом правиле существуют свои исключения. Так, например, после оргазма всегда слышится «с возвращением» от того, кто первым научился дышать заново, тому, кто сделал это на пару ударов сердца позже.

Открытое проявление заботы — это не про них, но постель – место, в котором рамки устанавливают только двое, и только от них зависит, насколько просторными будут эти рамки.

— С возвращением…


End file.
